Malice
Malice is an enemy substance in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The Malice traps consists of sentient pockets of a purple and black blight substance found around some Sheikah Towers, and throughout dungeons, the four corrupted Divine Beasts, in and around Hyrule Castle. Story The Malice is a result of Calamity Ganon's rampage through Hyrule, which sullied some of the water and formed it. This is also evident from how much more Malice can be found in and around Hyrule Castle, where Calamity Ganon resides. Malice can also be found inside the Divine Beasts corrupted by Ganon's four phantom Scourges Fireblight Ganon, Thunderblight Ganon, Waterblight Ganon, and Windblight Ganon. Malice appears to be an extension of Ganon himself as Ganon and the Scourges of the Divine Beasts appear to have flesh composed of Malice. Calamity Ganon creates a cocoon of Malice to reincarnate himself after sensing Link's awakening from the Slumber of Restoration but is interrupted by Link before he can finish. The Sanctum has a unique Malice pool on its second floor which is apparently part of Calamity Ganon's cocoon as it is on the floor above Calamity Ganon's boss room in the Sanctum and features vein like protrusions growing out of it. When Link defeats Calamity Ganon, it transforms into a being of pure Malice, Dark Beast Ganon. When the dark beast is finally defeated, the Malice that made it up disappears in Zelda's blast of light. Effects Contact with the substance is toxic to Link causing him to take damage as long as he is in contact with it. Link can survive temporary contact with the substance but he must be careful as it is hard to walk or run in Malice. The best way is for Link to avoid it or gliding over it, or in certain areas create bridges using metal objects or tree logs. However Link can get across small pools by jumping though he will take still take damage while in contact with it. Like freezing water and molten Lava there is no Armor or food that can protect Link from Malice. Small Glowing Eyeballs occasionally form from pools of Malice. Destroying the eyeballs removes some or all of its surrounding Malice. Flying Cursed Monsters, consisting of Cursed Bokoblin, Moblin, or Lizalfos skulls, can also be spawned by the fanged mouth emerging from the substance accompanying the Glowing Eyeballs. Malice functions as a environmental hazard, albeit one that is an extension of Ganon himself. Sometimes Link can find items in pools of Malice such as a Golden Bow that spawns in a malice pool in the South Lomei Labyrinth, which Link can obtain either by jumping through the malice then to safety or by simply using the Magnesis Rune (as the Golden Bow is metallic). Enemies and monsters are not harmed by coming in contact with Malice. Decayed Guardians in Hyrule Castle are some sometimes even connected to Malice pools. Cursed Monsters spawned by Malice are the skulls of Bokoblins, Lizalfos, and Moblins that have been corrupted, possessed, and reanimated by Malice granting them a pitiful form of life after death retaining small vestiges of their former selves though they are basically weak monsters spawned from Malice. Interestingly all three behavior like Bubbles. Interestingly Malice does not apparently harm wildlife save for Horses which take damage from it and can be even be killed by it. Cursed Monsters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies